The Return of Patton
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins is engaged to Declan Murphy and they have a daughter named Jesse together. Patton returns and he wants revenge on Amanda. Her father isn't too happy about seeing Patton again after what he did to his daughter. Her colleagues, fiancé and her father try to protect her from Patton for the sake of her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Patton

Amanda Rollins is engaged to Declan Murphy and they have a daughter named Jesse together. Patton returns and he wants revenge on Amanda. Her father isn't too happy about seeing Patton again after what he did to his daughter. Her colleagues, fiancé and her father try to protect her from Patton for the sake of her daughter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **I will hopefully be posting more stories on Fanfiction.**

 **The Return of Patton**

 **Chapter 1**

Lt. Declan Murphy comes to his and his fiancée's Amanda Rollins' apartment building with baby Jesse. A neighbor sees Declan and questions him.

"Who are you?" Amanda's neighbor asks.

"I'm Lt. Declan Murphy. I'm Amanda Rollins' fiancé." Declan says.

She mentions that Amanda talks about him all the time. The neighbor tells Declan that he should get a key to Amanda's apartment since they're engaged. Declan replies that he has a key but he forgot it. The neighbor brings a spare key and opens the door.

He goes into his and Amanda's apartment to find her in bed and unconscious with no clothes on. Amanda is only wearing a bra and panties with lace. There's a bottle of Benadryl on the floor.

"Get away from Amanda!" Sam Reynolds shouts.

"Get away from Amanda? She's my fiancée! You get away from her!" Declan replies.

Declan tries to fight Sam but he is beaten by him. Amanda's neighbor sees what just happened in her apartment and calls 911. An ambulance comes to take Amanda and Declan to the hospital. Her neighbor agrees to watch Jesse.

At the hospital, Olivia and Fin arrive at the hospital to question Declan and Amanda.

"I came home after work to spend the rest of the day with Amanda and next thing I know, she's half naked and unconscious. She was given Benadryl." Declan says.

"Can you describe him?" Olivia asks.

"He was tall with dark hair. He's the type of guy who wants all of the girls and he was wearing a name tag with his first and last name." Declan replies.

"Do you know who this guy is?" Fin asks.

"It's this guy Sam Reynolds. He worked with Amanda in Atlanta." Declan says.

Olivia and Fin learn that Sam Reynolds was behind the beating of Declan and the attack on Amanda. They are worried that he'll ruin Amanda's relationship with Declan.

"What do you know about Reynolds?" Olivia asks.

"Amanda told me that he tried to flirt with her when she lived in Atlanta." Declan replies.

They later see Amanda who is still unconscious in a hospital bed wearing her engagement ring. They are in shock to see Amanda unconscious. Robert Dumas who is also known as Doom comes into the hospital and to find out what happened to his friend and her fiancé.

"What happened to Detective Rollins and her fiancé?" Doom asks.

"Lt. Murphy found Amanda unconscious in her apartment and Sam Reynolds beat him as he tried to save Amanda." Fin says.

"I'm going to find this jerk now!" Doom yells.

Reynolds comes into Amanda's hospital room to remove her catheter so that an accident will happen in her bed. Olivia, Fin and Doom are in shock. Doom goes up to Reynolds and tries to beat him up for what he did to Amanda.

"Let him go Doom. It's not worth it." Fin says.

Doom is still angry about what Reynolds did to his friend. Olivia finds Amanda naked in her hospital bed without her catheter and cuts on her body.

"Son of a bitch attacked her again." Olivia says in shock.

Fin and Doom arrest Reynolds and take him down to the station. They are angry about what he did to Amanda and Declan.

"You don't understand. I have a crush on Amanda but she won't go out with me. " Reynolds says.

"Of course she doesn't want to go out with you. She's engaged." Fin says.

"Wait a minute. She's engaged?" Reynolds asks.

"Yeah. You should have looked at her ring before you gave her Benadryl." Fin replies.

"Plus, you have a wife and a daughter. That would be cheating on your wife with a girl that you used to work with." Doom says.

"Well, I want her. I don't care what my wife says." Reynolds says.

Fin and Doom and talking to Reynolds and he can go to jail for a long time for attacking Declan and Amanda and for drugging Amanda. Olivia is at the hospital talking to Amanda.

"Sam Reynolds attacked me and Declan?" Amanda asks.

"Yes. Amanda wait. Please don't leave." Olivia says.

Olivia and Amanda talk about what Reynolds did to Amanda and Declan. She says that Reynolds has a crush on her but she doesn't want him since she has plans to marry Declan.

"We have to tell your father, Amanda." Olivia says.

"My father? Why?" Amanda asks.

"Because he knows when his daughter is in danger and he doesn't like Captain Reynolds." Olivia says.

Tony Rollins who is Amanda's father comes into the hospital. He is out of breath since he ran from the hospital entrance to the hospital floor that Amanda is at.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Amanda Rollins." Tony says.

"Who are you?" The nurse asks.

"I'm her father." Tony says.

"She's in room 215." The nurse says.

"Thank you." Tony says.

Tony runs to Amanda's hospital room and he sees Amanda and Olivia talking about Reynolds.

"Hi Daddy." Amanda says.

"Amanda, I heard what happened. I came as soon as I heard." Tony says.

Olivia tells Tony about what happened to Amanda and she also tells him that Declan was beaten to. He asks who and Amanda tells him that it was Sam Reynolds.

"I never liked him. He was always trying to flirt with my daughter and he's good friends with Patton." Tony Olivia.

"Mr. Rollins, I think that it's best for you to spend some time with your daughter. She's glad that you came to New York to see her." Olivia says.

Carisi arrives at the hospital to see Amanda who is with Olivia and her father.

"Mr. Rollins, your daughter is the best friend that anyone could ever ask for." Carisi says.

Carisi, Fin, Olivia, Amanda, Declan, Tony and Doom leave the hospital after they were discharged. Amanda's neighbor is still watching her daughter. She was excited to go home to spend some time with her fiancé and her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chief Dodds comes to SVU and learns that Amanda was attacked by someone that she knows from her past. He discusses her attack with Olivia, Fin, Carisi, Declan, Tony and Doom. They learn that Patton is back in New York and he told Reynolds to attack Amanda in her apartment.

"I didn't tell Sam to attack Amanda. He wanted to go out and have a drink with her and she didn't want to." Patton says.

"I don't believe you." Carisi says.

They gang up on Patton because they don't like him for what he did to Amanda. They are arguing with him about Amanda. Tony tells the SVU gang that he never liked Patton and he doesn't like him now.

"I know what you did to Detective Rollins and so does everybody else." Chief Dodds says.

"You're a bad man, Patton." Carisi says.

"Amanda's my friend and you raped her so long ago that now she doesn't want to be around you." Fin says.

"Amanda's my friend too." Doom says.

"I never liked you since the day I met you, Patton." Tony says.

"You did a bad thing to my fiancée." Declan says.

"What you did to Amanda was awful and you have to live with that for the rest of your life." Olivia says.

Patton tells the SVU team that he doesn't care whether they like him or not. He tells them that Reynolds doesn't care that they don't like them. Reynolds is now in a jail cell and he is not allowed to have any contact with Amanda and Declan.

"Sam, I'm not happy with what you did to my daughter and her fiancé." Tony says.

"Mr. Rollins, I know that you don't like me but I would love to have a relationship with your daughter." Reynolds says.

"You have a wife and my daughter's getting married. I don't want you or Patton at her wedding this summer." Tony says.

"We wouldn't go to her stupid wedding anyway. You and her SVU team would be there." Reynolds says.

Patton is in a jail cell and the SVU team release Reynolds. They tell Reynolds that he has to return to Atlanta and he can never come to New York or contact Amanda again. If he comes to New York or contacts Amanda, they'll have him shipped to another county where Amanda would never go to in a million years.

Reynolds gets on a plane and returns to Atlanta to be with his wife and daughter. He tells his wife that Amanda is engaged but he isn't allowed to attend her wedding. His wife asks him why not and he tells her that her father doesn't like him.

"Why would Sam do that to me, Daddy? I thought he was my friend." Amanda says.

"I don't know, honey. If he was your friend, he wouldn't have done what he did to you." Tony says.

Amanda finds out that Reynolds knows that she's engaged. She decides not to invite him to her wedding. Tony tells his daughter that she made the right decision and that she can invite whoever she wants to her wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Declan and Fin confront Patton about Amanda's rape. They want justice for her because of what happened many years ago. He learns that Reynolds went back to Atlanta and he is never allowed to come to New York or contact Amanda again. They want the same for Patton.

"Amanda has a real man that loves her and he's not like you, Patton." Fin says.

"Patton, I love Amanda. If I ever find out that you do anything bad to her, I'll find you and I'll rip your head off." Declan says.

"Come on Murphy. Let's go. He's not worth talking to." Fin says.

"I don't like this guy anyway, Fin." Declan says.

As Fin walks Patton out, the two trade words. He tells Fin that once he leaves New York, he'll never return or contact Amanda again. Fin says that it's best for Patton to leave Amanda alone or he'll be dealing with the SVU team, Declan, Chief Dodds, Doom and Amanda's father.

"I hope you die a slow and painful death. Have a nice day." Fin says.

As Fin leaves, Patton moves toward a taxi to take to the airport so that he can return to Atlanta and Amanda steps out of it. He notices that Amanda is wearing an engagement ring.

"Taxi! Oh my goodness Amanda. How have you been? For someone who's marrying a lieutenant that stopped sex trafficking, you're still a very beautiful girl." Patton says.

"You told Sam where I was." Amanda says.

Olivia and Fin see Patton approach Amanda and they pull him off of her.

"Patton! Get away from her!" Fin says.

"I'm just trying to tell her no hard feeling after all these years." Patton says.

Amanda is holding on to Fin as she has her hand over her mouth. She starts to feel sick as she starts to gag. Fin is concerned about her. He's going to have to tell her father that Patton approached her.

"You okay, Amanda?" Fin asks.

Amanda shakes her head no as she still has her hand over her mouth. She is still scarred for life because of her rape. She was hoping that she would never have to deal with Patton again.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" Olivia says.

After Patton leaves, Amanda throws up on Fin. She continues vomiting as she sees Patton. Seeing him made her physically sick to her stomach.

"Amanda!" Olivia yells.

Olivia and Fin help Amanda as she finishes being sick. They take her back to SVU where she calls Declan to pick her up. She tells them that Declan is going to pick her up so she'll wait for him at SVU.

"I'm sorry I threw up on you." Amanda tells Fin.

"I needed to get my jacket dry cleaned anyway." Fin says.

"So, how did Patton find out that you were engaged?" Olivia says.

"The newspaper. There was a story about how Declan proposed to me." Amanda says.

Amanda continues to talk to Olivia and Fin about Patton and then she talks about Reynolds. They tell her that they have to tell her father that Patton approached her. She says that he'll rip his head off.

Declan comes into SVU to pick up Amanda. He then hugs her as he sees her.

"Amanda, I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. I just want to go home." Amanda says.

Declan tells Olivia and Fin that he's going to take Amanda home now. Amanda tells him that she saw Patton and threw up. Declan and Amanda leave SVU and they drive home.

Amanda brushes her teeth and takes a shower after coming home. Declan checks on her to see how she is feeling or doing. He is worried about her getting sick again. After her shower, Declan and Amanda lay on the couch and they watch The Voice. Amanda lays her head on Declan's chest. Jesse is asleep in her crib. She is glad that Reynolds is back in Atlanta but she's scared for her life because of Patton.

"Reynolds is back in Atlanta." Declan says.

"I know. I didn't invite him to the wedding anyway." Amanda replies.

"Why not?" Declan asks.

"He would try to stop me from marrying you." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan talk about how Reynolds made plenty of moves on her, flirted with her and asked her to get a drink with him but she said no because he's married. He was supposed to be her friend but he betrayed her when he believed that she slept with Patton to get ahead in her career.

Patton returns to Atlanta and Amanda never has to deal with him ever again. He is never allowed back in New York and he can never contact Amanda again.


End file.
